


Maido Burnish, At Your Service!

by jellyfishfics



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Characters Going Undercover, Deception, Dry Humping, Eat The Rich Basically, Foot Jobs, Frottage, Groping, Humor, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Lingerie, Lio Wearing Author-Indulgent Disguises, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nipple Play, No I Won't Apologize For That But Everyone Can Thank Me Later, Sabotage, Scheming, Secret Relationship, Seduction, Stockings, Subterfuge, Touching, Trans Lio Fotia, Trans Male Character, will update tags as I update chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfics/pseuds/jellyfishfics
Summary: True to their name, the Mad Burnish are burning through their store of supplies—fast. Not only are they running out of provisions; they're running out of space in their hideout.With the Freeze Force getting closer to finding them, Lio, Meis, and Gueira are at a loss of what to do....that is, until a golden opportunity presents itself with Governor Kray Foresight skipping town, and leaving his gullible, adopted son, Galo Thymos, in charge of his estate.
Relationships: Lio Fotia & Gueira & Meis, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 28
Kudos: 160





	1. The Pizza Man has a Delivery!

**Author's Note:**

> i'm gonna be honest and say i 100% wrote this for myself as stress relief from my very emotionally taxing job (-:
> 
> this fic is vaguely inspired by Parasite, but contains no spoilers for that movie. if y'all have seen the movie though, i'm hoping you catch the vibe i'm trying to set.
> 
> in my head this is a "modern spy au" but to be honest if you're looking for espionage, you'll probably be disappointed. lio just be sneaky and horny: that's it. and this setting is my excuse to put him in outfits as "disguises."
> 
> lio is a pre-T and pre-op trans man because self-projection on my favorite character is basically my therapy at this point and like i said, i wrote this for me.
> 
> but i'm hoping some of y'all out there might enjoy this too! if you decide to read, please enjoy ♡

Lio looks over the account books with dread curling in the pit of his stomach. There’s the one he manages himself, along with Meis and Gueira’s books as well.

He has his own book memorized. In his small, cold, hole-in-the-wall of an office (it was the only available space deemed inhospitable for refugee Burnish), Meis and Gueira read through his book, looking at the change of numbers in supplies, those who are sick, and how much money is left in their safe.

For the past four months, the supplies and money have only been decreasing, while the sick are increasing.

Lio has both Meis and Gueira’s books open on his rickety desk (a leftover that seemed too dangerous for household use) and scans the new entries from their scouting today as quickly as he can while still retaining the information in his brain.

Once he’s done, he leans back, and sits on his cracked leather chair (it had a weird smell, so no one wanted to take it). It lets out a moaning creak of protest under his weight. Lio ignores the sound and rests his chin on his fist.

“Meis,” he begins. “How was the search for free real estate?”

Meis shakes his head. “No good, Boss. Anywhere that looked promising was in proximity of a Freeze Force patrol. They’re probably looking to find where we’re squatting. We wouldn’t last a week near them.”

Lio clicks his tongue. The abandoned building they’ve taken residence in is technically fine; not too decrepit, and the leaks are easily solved with extra pots and bowls, but their population is increasing by the day, and it would be nice to have an area for quarantining the sick.

Lio looks at Gueira. “And the hunt for securing more rations?”

Gueira shrugs off the backpack he’s wearing. He dumps its contents on Lio’s desk, and the table wobbles dangerously. Lio steadies it without a word as his eyes rove the items.

There’s seven boxes of energy bars, eight boxes of dry soup mix, and fifteen bags of beef jerky. There’s also a first aid kit in a metal box that’s half-rusted.

Gueira sighs. “This was all I could find from raiding some old buildings before the Freeze Force got too close.”

Lio sighs too. “It’s fine. I’ll try to go to that convenience store at the edge of the city tomorrow morning. The lady who owns the place is impartial to Burnish, anyway.” Lio smiles at him. “Something is better than nothing, Gueira. Thank you for bringing this back.”

Gueira brightens a bit at that.

“Can we really afford to do that though, Boss?” Meis asks. “Shouldn’t we focus our funds on medicine, instead?”

“I’ve thought about that too,” Lio agrees. “But using our money for medicine with drain it much faster than using it for food. Those who are ill are too weak to use the promare to heal themselves, but as long as we keep feeding them, there’s a hope they’ll recover.” Lio closes Meis and Gueira’s account books. “Besides, the biggest issue we’re facing is that there’s going to be more mouths to feed very soon.”

“Don’t remind me!” Gueira groans. “I can’t believe we have twenty-four pregnant among us! That’s at least twenty-four babies, unless some are twins! Or triplets! And that number is only those we know of! There might be more; we have no way of knowing ‘til they show symptoms!”

Meis nods. “Maybe we should make an announcement to stop recreational activities like that until we have access to contraceptives?”

Lio shakes his head. “I’m not going to rob our people of what might be their only source of warmth and joy in these times. If we even asked for that, it would make us seem like dictators.”

Gueira snorts. “Even if we tried our damnedest, the three of us together wouldn’t even be half as evil as that fucker, Kray Foresight.”

“It doesn’t mean we have to stoop to his level, either,” Lio reminds them.

Meis and Gueira fall silent at that, and share a look.

“What do we do then, Boss?” Meis asks. “We get groups of refugees out of the city every day. We’re running out of space here, but the Freeze Force is boxing us in with their increasing patrols. More of the elderly and children are falling ill. It’s an increased risk for the incoming infants.”

“And those of us that volunteer to help gather provisions, don’t make it back,” Gueira adds, quiet.

Lio knows that they’re in a crisis. He’s known for months. They all know. Even the most feeble among them, have realized. Just this day, one of the sick elderly pulled him aside and suggested cremating her early to keep the younger ones warm. Lio’s heart broke at the woman’s kind smile.

“I’ll think about it when I get back from my supply run tomorrow,” Lio says, dismissing them for the day.

***

In the morning, Lio takes full advantage of the communal bathroom before sun and anyone is up. Once he’s back in his room, he heads straight to the rotting wardrobe he uses to hang his clothes. Each piece of Lio’s usual attire hangs at the front, but Lio pushes them aside to reach deeper into his closet. Behind extra sets of pajamas and some comfier, casual clothes he’s picked up on the road, Lio keeps a stash of clothes given to him by his mother, before he left England.

He has six different, handmade dresses commissioned from his mother’s most trusted tailor. They’re all in gothic lolita style, full of bows and more ruffles than he can count. He has matching socks and stockings for each of them, as well as three pairs of heels that can match with any of them.

Lio pulls out the all black dress; his favorite. He slips it on, along with some knee-high black socks, and mary jane pumps. As he finishes getting dressed, something slips from its hanger, and Lio retrieves it so it doesn’t maintain contact with the rotting wood for too long.

Lio stares at his last gift from his mother before his flight to Detroit: his sole binder. It’s simple, black, and Lio remembers exactly where his mother’s tears fell on it as she handed it to him.

Lio slips it back onto its hanger and puts it in its place with the rest of his clothes. He didn’t come this far to reminisce. He has a job to do, and he’ll see it through to the end.

Meis and Gueira wait for him outside, at the entrance to their hideout. When he steps out into the sunlight, they both turn to him. Meis inspects his face, and Gueira fusses with the ribbons tied in his hair. After a few moments, they both pull back. Meis’ thumb is smudged with excess black from Lio’s lipstick and eye makeup, and Gueira opens a black lace umbrella over his head.

Lio takes it from his hold and lets the shadows of lace dance over his face. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

They both nod. “We’ll hold down the fort, Boss.”

Lio smiles at them before walking away. He would be back much faster if he could fly with his fire, but with the Freeze Force coming dangerously close to finding them, Lio would never risk their safety for convenience. Walking this far in heels is a bitch too, but someone dressed in gothic lolita on a motorcycle is eye-catching for sure. Plus, he’s sure some people will recognize his motorcycle from the days he, Meis, and Gueira actually made attacks on Kray Foresight’s companies.

The whole reason Lio wears this disguise in the first place is so he won’t be recognized. No one actually knows what he looks like outside of his Burnish armor, but they know he’s a man, and Lio figures playing safe is better than jeopardizing everything he’s worked for. Wearing a dress like his is inconspicuous enough that no one would think he’s a man in drag, but weird enough that no one would want to pay him attention for too long and be thought of as a pervert.

…Lio hates hiding. He’d rather go back to using arson as a means to protest Kray Foresight and the Freeze Force, but with so many lives under his responsibility, it really isn’t feasible. If only they had tangible evidence to put Kray behind bars, the Burnish could be free for the first time in decades. 

Lio twirls his umbrella and sighs through his nose. Wishful thinking certainly isn’t going to give him the evidence he needs, that’s for sure.

Once he reaches the convenience store, he thanks god for the blast of a/c that hits him as he enters. He hasn’t felt air conditioning in weeks. 

The old woman behind the counter gives him a nod, recognizing him. Lio doesn’t mind; he knows that, to her, he’s just an eccentric ojou-san who graces her shop once in a blue moon. Being that random spice in her life won’t affect him or the Burnish negatively.

With his free hand, he grabs a basket, and roams the aisles, loading it with food. Lio would like to pick up drinks as well, but it’s risky without a fridge, and they have access to water in their building. It would just be a waste of money, and they can’t afford that.

As Lio strolls about, he notices a man staring at him. He looks middle-eastern, and unassuming. Mousey, almost, in his subdued way. Lio ignores him. He must have never seen someone dressed like Lio, before.

Lio carries his near overflowing basket to the counter, and pulls money out of the plush rabbit purse resting on his hip. Just as he’s about to take his bagged groceries and leave, the mouse-man grabs his wrist with a nervous, sweaty expression.

“W-Wait!” he cries. “I know who you are!”

Lio stares in his eyes to find some kind of bluff. His eyes are a bit shaky, but overall determined. He’s not lying. Lio suppresses the urge to curse out loud. Is this guy a mole for the Freeze Force?

Lio simply smiles up at him. “Of course. It’s been much too long, my dear. Please, come with me, and we’ll catch up over tea.”

It’s obviously not the reaction the man was expecting, because he drops Lio’s wrist in shock, and Lio uses that opportunity to take hold of his hand.

“Grab my things, will you?” Lio asks. The man still stares at him, trembling and confused, so Lio increases the strength on his grip. The man winces, and grabs Lio’s bags with his free hand.

Lio smiles again. “Thank you.” Lio gives a nod to the old woman who he’s sure is salivating for details, and tugs the man outside with him. 

Lio makes a show of calmly walking past the store and out of sight of the old woman from the window, but once at the corner, Lio yanks the man, and shoves him up against the wall of the side of the store. The man makes a choked yell, and some of Lio’s groceries spill onto the ground from the bags. Lio hopes they’re the packaged ones, for fuck’s sake.

Lio snaps his umbrella shut and points the tip at the man’s throat. “Talk,” Lio growls, feeling fire spark at the back of his throat. “Who do you work for?”

The man looks ready to wet himself. “I-I work for a pizzeria!”

Lio blinks. “A what?”

“A pizzeria in the city! We’re famous for our Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max Pizza!”

It’s Lio’s turn to stare in shock. Why the fuck would a pizza man be after him?

The pizza man must realize this too. “I’m, uh, I’m Burnish too, sir…I probably should have led with that…”

Lio’s umbrella goes a bit slack at that, but he quickly tenses his grip and jabs the man in the throat. “Prove it.”

The man holds his free hand up in surrender, and a promare flame dances in his palm.

Lio immediately relaxes. “Goddamn, I thought you were with the Freeze Force…fucking hell…”

“S-Sorry, sir…” the man apologizes.

Lio raises a brow at him. “So? Do you need shelter too?”

The man shakes his head. “My boss is actually pro-Burnish! I came because I wanted to give you some intel.”

Lio raises his brow higher. “How did you even know I’d be here, today?”

“I keep contact with some of the Burnish who live with you. I know I’m more fortunate than most of us, so I like to help as much as I can, from the inside.”

Lio considers him. “Alright, then. Let’s hear it.”

The man instantly brightens. “You know of Kray Foresight’s adopted son, right? Galo Thymos?”

Lio nods. Everyone knows of the boy Kray Foresight saved from a fire when he was in college. Once Kray graduated, he went ahead and adopted the boy too, but was kind enough to let Galo keep his family name to honor the family he lost to the flames.

Lio’s never seen him though; Kray keeps him sheltered in the Foresight manor, and out of the public eye. Lio imagines he’s some prissy, ugly snob who snorts lines of coke off prostitutes’ asses as a pastime. Those poor prostitutes.

“What about him?” Lio prompts.

The pizza man leans in close. “He’s actually a regular at my pizzeria!”

Lio gives him an incredulous look. “No one knows what he looks like. You’re aware of that, right?”

“Please hear me out, sir, I’m not lying!” the pizza man begs. “He comes every so often with his best friend, Aina Ardebit! She’s the sister of Kray’s most trusted scientist, the one working on a quantum leaping engine!”

Lio remembers seeing news on TV about that. “Go on.”

“He sneaks out with her to visit my pizzeria with the rest of their friends. They eat a lot of pizza, so I constantly make and serve them whenever they visit, and I hear snippets of their conversations.”

“And you heard something about Kray Foresight?” Lio guesses.

The man grins. “Even better. I heard something you can use to _destroy_ Kray Foresight.”

Now, Lio is interested. “Tell me.”

“Kray Foresight is going on a campaign to fund his newest project. No one knows what it is, not even Galo, but that doesn’t matter. I overheard Galo say that his father will be leaving with his assistant, and most of their house staff. And that Kray will be gone for _months._ Up to a _year.”_

Lio’s umbrella slips from his grip. It clatters noisily on the cement, but Lio doesn’t hear it. All he can hear are the flames rushing inside him, the promare within him screaming in excitement. Lio thinks he might be catching on fire, but he doesn’t care. Pizza man will warn him if there’s any danger of him being exposed. 

This is _it._ This is the opportunity they’ve been waiting for.

***

Getting in is simple enough. They get a burner phone and invent a fake service company with its number as the contact. Kray and his assistant are so busy with their preparations, they hardly have an afterthought for hiring new help to look after Galo. So, the next time Galo is scarfing down an Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max Pizza by himself with his friends, the pizza man casually drops a business card as he refills their water. Galo picks it up, and takes it home to show to his father’s assistant.

They receive the call two days later. Meis gets hired as the new chauffer. Gueira gets hired as the new gardener. And Lio gets hired as Galo’s personal maid.

“You sure about this, Boss?” Meis asks. “This is a big opportunity, but we don’t think it’s worth giving you dysphoria over. You could have applied to be a butler.”

Lio shakes his head. “I’m sure. I don’t mind using my body to my advantage. It’s imperative that we play our roles to the fullest. Meis, you can control where Galo goes, and memorize where he frequents and what he does when he’s out of the house. Inspect every inch of the car; Kray might have hidden something in it. People get chatty during car rides too; you never know what information he’ll spill, judging from what we got from him at a pizzeria. He has loose lips. Plus, your job doubles as our getaway ride. 

Gueira, your job allows you to memorize the entire outside of the manor from front to back. We also don’t know what kind of secrets Kray might have buried out there. I’m sure you’ll be able to dig up something. In addition, whenever Galo is outside by himself or with friends, you can use landscaping as an excuse to eavesdrop on them. We need to get as much intel from him as possible.

Finally, I’m taking on the role of Galo’s personal maid. With this job, I’ll be able to map out the entire interior of the Foresight manor. With Kray, his assistant, and most of his trusted staff gone, the manor is virtually defenseless. Using the excuse of ‘cleaning,’ I’ll be able to search as much as I’d like. Our only obstacle is Galo. Not only can he catch us looking for ways to incriminate his father, but my job title prevents me from being away from him for extended periods of time.”

“So, we kill him?” Gueira suggests.

Lio stares at him. “No, we’re not going to kill him. Let’s keep this operation as clean as possible, shall we? Besides, I told you both that I want his information, not his blood.”

Meis and Gueira wait for Lio to enlighten them.

“Rather than _dispose_ of Galo Thymos, I think it would be better to put him _indispose.”_

Gueira snaps his fingers. “So, we’re poisoning him!”

Meis sighs, and slaps Gueira on the back of his head. “Gueira, just shut the fuck up and let Boss talk.”

Gueira pouts at him, but doesn’t say anything more.

Lio decides to just get to the point. He spreads his legs slowly, deliberately, and watches their eyes track his movement and their throats bob. Lio smirks at them both. 

“I’m going to seduce Kray Foresight’s son.”


	2. A Capable Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio and the boys start working in Foresight Manor and meet Galo Thymos........what schemes will they devise?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls no one talk to me my parents went to temple on saturday and brought back chocolate biscuit pudding but it was the blasphemous kind that's made with icing instead of actual pudding and i'm really going through it like i ate it but i'm still really going through it

The sun hasn’t risen yet, so the sky is still shades of gray and purple; the morning barely shedding the covers of night before rising.

They hotwire an abandoned car to get into the city. It’s a rust-bucket, but they plan to ditch it to the side once they’re in proximity of Promepolis, anyway.

The road to Promepolis is a long, sandy stretch into the horizon from their hideout. Lio knows that the capital is nothing like the wastelands right before the volcano, but he still isn’t sure what to expect. It’s been about a year since the Mad Burnish went under and have set foot near the city. For all they knew, the surrounding forest might be gone because Kray has built more ugly, blue, glass skyscrapers for his bullshit companies.

In the backseat, Lio lifts his phone to bring it out of sleep mode, and reads over the texts the pizza man burnish sent him from spying on Galo and his friends from the pizzeria. Compiling snippets from the texts, Lio has a short profile on Galo Thymos, Aina Ardebit, Remi Puguna, Varys Truss, and Lucia Fex. He’s also aware that all of them, except Galo, answer to a boss named Ignis Ex.

He’ll be able to gather more information once they start working. As far as Lio is concerned, they’ll all be his pawns to tear down Kray Foresight.

***

Once they reach the perimeter of Promepolis, and ditch the car, Lio calls the number Kray’s assistant (Biar Colossus, he’s learned) left with him for their first day.

Apparently, they can’t risk the whereabouts of Kray Foresight’s private estate to be found by the public, so all employees get picked up and dropped off to and from the manor.

It’s convenient for sure, but the windows of the car are double-tinted, so no one can look in, but no one can look out, either. It prevents employees that can be fired later from finding landmarks to map out where the Foresight Manor is in Promepolis.

The driver is nondescript, in a plain black suit and matching sunglasses, and he doesn’t say a word as the three of them squeeze into the backseat. He gives them a long look in the rearview mirror, before nodding and driving.

Lio tries not to deflate in relief. He’s wearing an all-white ensemble today; a frilly, tiered dress that makes him feel like a damn cake, and he hopes his nervousness isn’t causing the makeup Meis so painstakingly applied on him to sweat off. He’s even wearing a bonnet. A fucking bonnet.

They’re really playing up the story of “pure, innocent British girl who just moved outside Promepolis and needs a job.” Lio isn’t sure this look is going to appeal to Kray’s snotty, trust fund son, but it’s easier to start off demure, and steadily get raunchier, than the other way around.

The car rolls to a stop, and the driver says nothing still, but nods his head to them and waits, so Lio assumes it’s their cue to get out. He elbows both Gueira and Meis, since he’s sandwiched between them, and they open each side and climb out. Lio tries to elegantly slide down the leather seats and climb out as well, but he’s met face-to-ass with Gueira. Rolling his eyes, Lio pinches Gueira’s thigh, and hears Gueira yelp and jump away.

As soon as Lio is outside of the car as well, he understands why Gueira was frozen in place because he has to pause and contain himself, so his jaw doesn’t drop.

Lio thought he was living pretty well with his grandfather and mother in their villa back in England, but it might as well be a _cottage_ compared to Kray Foresight’s home.

Foresight Manor is as big and imposing as the man himself, so much so that Lio thinks Kray designed it in his own image. The damn pompous asshole. Even the exterior walls are painted the same peach as his skin tone, with offensively white trimmings, like his uniform. The fuck.

There’s three stories from what Lio can tell based on the excessively-rich looking windows, but he knows every psychopath has a basement, and perhaps even an attic.

Lio chews his lip. It’s going to be a lot of ground to cover, but he’s in this for the long haul. Lio’s willing to dig until his fingers get bloody, and then some.

The car that dropped them off drives away, and Lio turns to watch. His view is immediately obscured by a gigantic fountain in the center of the courtyard, big enough to be its own roundabout in Europe.

Seriously, fuck this place.

The towering, iron gate opens and closes around the car, and as the car descends out of view, Lio realizes they’re on a hill. He didn’t even feel them climbing up on the car ride earlier.

Suddenly, the white double doors burst open, and a shirtless young man with spiky blue hair and matching blue eyes bounds toward them, grinning and full of energy like a mutt let off his leash.

“Hey!” he greets. “You guys made it! Right on time too!”

Lio tries not to raise a brow at him. Who is this overly-familiar man? Judging from his attire…maybe the pool boy? But why would the pool boy be greeting them?

…Whatever. Lio figures it’s best to be polite, so he curtsies. “Good morning, my name is—”

“Wait, wait, wait!” the man yells, and Lio almost bites his tongue to stop himself. The man thrusts a hand in front of himself, dramatically. “Let me guess!” He points at Meis, “You’re Gueira!” He points at Lio, “You’re Meis!” He points at Gueira, “And you’re Lio!”

The three of them are quiet, staring incredulously at the man’s triumphant face, before saying “No,” in unison.

The man’s demeanor falls, and he grabs his head, groaning. “I was sure I’d get it right!”

Lio, Gueira, and Meis meet each other’s eyes and confirm they’re all thinking the same thing: _This guy’s an idiot, isn’t he?_

Lio clears his throat to interrupt the man grabbing his hair in frustration. “Anyway, as I was saying before, my name is Lio Fotia, and these are my colleagues, Meis and Guiera.” Lio waves an open hand to Meis. “He will be the new chauffer.” Then, a hand to Gueira. “And he will be the new gardener.”

The young man nods. “Great! And you’re the new maid, right Lio?”

“…Yes,” Lio answers. He doesn’t care to correct this man that he was hired to be Galo’s personal maid. Instead, he gives a saccharine smile. “And you, sir?”

The man grins widely, leaning into Lio’s personal space and jabbing his thumb into his bare chest. “I’m Galo Thymos! Looking forward to working with you, Lio!”

***

Galo Thymos isn’t what Lio was expecting. 

It’s been two weeks since they started working in the manor, and Lio is shadowing the other maids before he can start attending to Galo by himself.

Lio is helping polish the banisters of the first staircase, watching Galo out of the corner of his eye. Two other maids have chased Galo all the way to the foyer, and are forcing a shirt on him.

Galo is laughing at their pouting faces as he slips his arms into the open dress shirt they hold up for him, and Lio takes this moment of distraction to rake his gaze down Galo’s visible torso.

Galo is surprisingly good-looking. At the very least, it won’t be a chore to bed him. But what Lio is really surprised about, is how _simple_ Galo is.

Lio has only been observing him for a week, but from what he can tell, Galo is easily moved, overly passionate, and friendly to a fault. A standard empathetic fool.

But this also puts Lio in his current predicament: he can’t tell what’s going on in Galo’s absentminded head. Their first day, Galo didn’t pay him much mind during the whole tour of the manor, garage, and gardens. Even when Lio was introduced to the rest of the maids, and they were all fawning over him, saying Lio looks just like a doll, Galo just stood over them, with a blank smile on his face and arms folded over his chest, nodding in agreement.

Lio has watched Galo interact with the other maids, but his cheerful demeanor hasn’t budged one bit. The uniform they wear isn’t bad; it’s modest, but not prudish. It has a mid-length skirt and Lio has the freedom to choose what socks or stockings he wears, and the shoes are thankfully flat to accommodate work. But they’re still _maid outfits._ Black dresses with white collars, cuffs, and buttons, topped with aprons and those dumb, frilly, fan-like headbands. Isn’t it every man’s wet dream to fuck a maid?

Lio is starting to panic a little. He thought all men with power were salacious monsters, and he was ready to take advantage of that. With Galo being this virtuous, Lio feels he’s lost his upper hand.

Oh god, is he gay? Is Galo _gay?_ Lio might have fucked himself over then; he should have come in as a butler like Meis suggested. Shit.

But then again, Galo doesn’t really pay Meis and Gueira much mind either. Lio knows Meis and Gueira are pretty attractive themselves, and there are times they strip down to tank tops (honestly not much of a change for Meis) while working in the garage or in the garden.

At the very least, the other maids have been tittering about them. Galo has brought them water whenever they do this, but there isn’t a hint of fluster or heat in his eyes, according to Meis and Gueira.

Damnit, is he asexual? It wouldn’t be impossible to seduce Galo if that is the case, but it would certainly make Lio’s life _much_ harder.

Lio is so distracted by these thoughts as he slides polish down the handrail, his foot slips on the next step, and he careens forward. Fuck.

One of the maids fussing over Galo screams. Lio grits his teeth; he’s going to smash his head on Kray Foresight’s pretty, marble floor. How ironic. It’s almost poetic justice, if it wasn’t so damn unfair. More burnish blood on Kray, but it’ll be easily mopped up, like always.

Lio crashes into something solid and warm. He feels something equally warm and firm wrap around him, but Lio is still a bit disoriented, bracing for more pain. There’s a wheezing “oof” coming out from underneath him, and a rapid _thump thump thump_ noise under his ear.

Lio opens his eyes and sees Galo’s bicep tensed, and Lio is immediately hyperaware of the situation. Galo’s arms are wrapped around him. His ear is pressed to Galo’s bare chest. Galo must have caught Lio before he became a casualty on the floor.

Lio squirms in Galo’s hold and Galo chuckles softly underneath him. “Ouch. You ok, Lio?” 

Galo loosens his arms and Lio pushes his arms up, so he can hold himself over Galo. Galo winces a little but otherwise looks unharmed. Lio’s hair is spilling forward, so Lio realizes he lost his headband in the fall, and his hair is tickling Galo’s skin. They stare into each other’s eyes for a couple breaths until Galo breaks the silence.

“You smell like roses,” he blurts.

Lio blinks. “Huh?”

Galo blushes a furious shade of red, and the surrounding maids begin to coo at them. “Well, I mean, your hair is just, all up in my face, and like, I smell it when I breathe, and I have to breathe, y’know?”

Lio stares at him for another beat, and then pushes himself up all the way. Two maids come forward to help steady him to his feet, and another maid comes forward with his headband. Lio lowers his head and lets her put it on him. She steps away when done, her cheeks dusted pink.

Lio looks back to see four maids helping Galo to his feet as well, and his face is still pretty flushed.

Well. This wasn’t what he planned, but Lio can work with this.

Lio steps over to Galo once he’s stable on two feet, and bows. “I apologize for the inconvenience, Young Master. Thank you for going out of your way to catch a lowly maid, such as myself.”

Galo pats Lio on the back, a bit harder than necessary. “Don’t mention it, Lio! Saving people is what I want to do in life, so just think of this as you helping me practice!”

Lio looks up into his eyes, and stares again. Galo’s blush deepens. Lio smirks.

“Of course, Young Master,” Lio agrees. He slides his fingertips up the back of Galo’s hand, and watches Galo twitch in surprise. Lio ghosts his fingers all the way to the buttons of Galo’s cuff, fastening it for him. Then he repeats the same process with Galo’s other hand. “You’re my hero, now.” Lio steps closer, and starts to button Galo’s shirt from the bottom, up. When Lio reaches the third button from the top, he intentionally catches Galo’s nipples on his nails through the shirt. Galo flinches and blushes harder. Lio finishes buttoning the shirt, and pretends to smooth the wrinkles of it on Galo’s chest, pressing his hands in as much as possible without looking suspicious. “I can’t wait to repay you, once I’m officially all yours.”

Galo’s entire face is red. Lio wants desperately to laugh. So that’s what it is? Galo’s just a little thick? All it takes is a little suggestive touching, and Lio has him? How _wonderful._

Lio pulls the waistband of Galo’s pants, tucking his shirt in. Lio’s finger brush against Galo’s half-hard erection, and Galo jolts. Lios ignores that, and keeps moving, tucking the shirt around his hips, and reaching back to finish, taking full advantage to feel up Galo’s ass.

Once he’s finished, Lio steps back to admire his work. Galo’s entire face, ears, and neck are red. Lio would but his chest it too, but can’t tell through the expensive material of his shirt. Even the surrounding maids are blushing.

Lio tries not to smile like the cat that got the canary. He turns, but looks back over his shoulder. “Until next week, Young Master,” Lio teases.

***

Lio tests his theory over the remaining days of his last training week. Whenever possible, if Galo is in the room and looking his way, Lio will bend over to “clean” something on the floor, and then after a few moments, straighten up and look back, meeting Galo’s eyes. 

It never fails to make Galo blush and look away.

If he and Galo are facing each other, Lio will pause in his work, and lift his skirt to “air the dust out.” This gives Galo a flash of his thighs over his socks. 

Galo turns even redder, at this.

Reaching up for something, or dusting high windows has proven effective too; the action “naturally” lifts the hem of his skirt, and often, Galo will come over to help Lio in his task, and they start having small conversations.

Lio doesn’t want to count all his eggs before they hatch, though. It’s obvious Galo is still feeling a bit awkward from their initial encounter, and Lio is worried Galo only reacted that way because of the suspension bridge effect. Which isn’t an effective an effective seduction method in the long run; someone as rich as Galo could move on as soon as he calms down and gets bored with Lio.

Lio glances out of the clear windows encompass the wall that leads to the yard. Galo has his friends from Burning Rescue over today. He and the other boys are throwing axes at a large wooden target set up in the grass, and the girls are suntanning by the pool.

There’s a place of meats and cheeses set aside on a table, the ham stripped to bone, and the cheese and crackers just crumbs remaining.

It’s the epitome of high-class luxury, and Lio feels the embers of envy burn in his stomach. With a fraction of the wealth he’s witnessing, Lio could help all the burnish in his hideout live better, more comfortable lives. 

Lio’s hands curl to fists, but he wills them to relax. Gueira is outside too, planting some seasonal flowers in the flower bed, and potting the ones he removes for the greenhouse.

Lio steps out quietly through the sliding door so he doesn’t interrupt, and walks over to Gueira.

“Well, if it isn’t little Miss Lio,” Gueira greets impishly.

Lio steps on his toes discreetly. “Shut up.” Then, he lowers his voice. “How are things out here?”

Gueira lowers his voice to a whisper as well. “Nothing to report yet, Boss. I’m investigating the greenhouse; a lot of the plants in there are known ingredients for poisons, but it’s not really out of the ordinary for eccentric rich people.”

Lio nods. “Just keep me updated when you can.”

Gueira nods in agreement. “How about you?”

Lio shakes his head. “I’ve located both Kray and Briar’s offices, on the third floor, but they’re locked. I don’t have time to pick them yet; they have me working mostly on the second floor since Galo’s living areas are there, and the ground floor to help the other maids pick up the slack.”

Gueira turns his attention back to the soil. “I’m taking my lunchbreak with Meis, I’ll let him know where the offices are then.”

Lio smiles. “Thanks.” Lio doesn’t get many opportunities to make it out to the garage and talk to Meis, so he relies on Gueira to be the proxy between them. “Did Meis find anything?”

Gueira shrugs. “He found some scrapped blueprints for some machine, like a generator, and took pictures of them on his phone, but the writing and schematics are heavily scratched out so we’re not sure how useful it’ll be.”

Lio sighs. Well, it’s better than what he’s managed these past two weeks. Unfortunately for him, the maids here are like a clique, and they’re fully welcoming of Lio joining them. It’s hard to shake them.

“Lio?” Galo asks, breaking into Lio’s thoughts. Lio looks up and sees Galo looking at him from across the pool, deflated and sad, like a kicked puppy.

Lio blinks. Why would Galo look at him like that?

Gueira grins, and leans in to whisper into Lio’s ear. “I think he’s jealous, Boss.”

Lio glances back at Galo, and true enough, his shoulders are drooping even more at their proximity. _Interesting._

Lio stands on the tips of his toes to whisper in Gueira’s ear, and out of the corner of his eye, Lio can see Galo frown. Lio wants to see how far he can take this. “Gueira, I want you to go into the shed and…” Lio leans even closer to whisper, so it looks like he’s practically kissing Gueira’s ear. Galo’s hand gripping the axe tightens. Lio grins.

Gueira leans back when he understands what Lio wants. “You sure, Boss?”

Lio nods, then turns and walks away, around the pool, to Galo’s side. Lio gives one glance back to check if Gueira is heading for the shed, and then keeps walking.

Lio stops at the table, and makes a show of arranging all the dishes and plates to be carried away. He hears Galo practically running over to him. Lio fights the smirk at the corners of his lips.

“Lio! Wanna see me throw this axe!?” Galo asks, enthusiasm back in full force.

Lio schools his expression into a gentle smile. “Of course, Young Master.”

Remi snorts. “Better not. See all those hack marks in the grass? They’re from Galo.”

Varys booms out a laugh.

Galo pouts at them. “C’mon, guys! That’s not fair! You’re professional firefighters and I’m just self-taught!”

“Not out fault Daddy keeps you under lock and key,” Lucia pipes up.

Aina chokes back a laugh.

“Not you too, Aina!” Galo whines.

Lio places a calming hand on Galo’s arm. “It’s alright, Young Master. I’m sure your technique just needs a bit of work. Would you like me to demonstrate?”

Galo nods, attention still fixed on Lio’s hand on his body. Lio steps forward, angling his body as he would in archery, balancing the platter of dishes on one hand, and grabbing a knife from it with the other. Lio extends his arm, and then lifts it to throw. The knife hits center. Lio can hear Remi gasp and see Varys’ jaw drop, but he doesn’t break his concentration, repeating the action with two more knives. Lucia twists around on her pool chair to watch, lowering her sunglasses. Lio makes a triangle around the bullseye, pauses to admire his work, then throws he last knife straight into the bullseye. Galo drops his axe to the ground.

“There you have it, Young Master. Just remember to use every part of your arm, plus your shoulder and core, to throw,” Lio says with an angelic smile.

“That was so crazy!” Aina yells.

Galo marches over and places both his ands on Lio’s shoulders and stares into Lio’s eyes, with his own sparkling. “You’re incredible, Lio!”

And in that moment, Gueira has come back, and turns on a leaf blower at full power, aiming at Lio.

Lio’s skirt flies up, flashing everyone his underwear: delicate, lacy, pale pink panties. Lio is also wearing a matching garter belt and sheer pink stockings.

The leaf blower gets turned off, Lio’s skirt flutters back down, and Gueira’s shitty acting comes on.

“WH-Whoops! Didn’t know it could be _THAT_ strong!”

It doesn’t matter. Everyone is shocked stiff in that moment, faces various shades of red. It’s like looking at an apple tree and trying to determine which apple is ripest, based on color. Lio thinks it’s Galo.

“You’re not hurt, are you B-Miss Lio!?” Gueira continues.

Lio wills himself to blush a little, acting embarrassed. “No…” Lio looks up into Galo’s eyes, his own wide and a bit pitiful. “You didn’t see anything, did you…?”

“Wh-Wh-What!? Of c-course not!!” Galo stutters, face getting red enough to burst. “Right, guys!?”

The members of Burning Rescue shake their heads in unison, with exaggerated movements.

It’s so fucking obvious they did. Lio wants to laugh; this moment is priceless.

Instead, Lio lowers his eyes so his lashes fan out, making himself smaller. “Alright, then. I’ll take my leave, Young Master.”

“Sure, right, of course!” Galo says, and Lio begins to walk away. Soon, he hears Galo growl at his friends, “You better forget what you just saw.”

Lio smirks. It was worth it to steal a bunch of lingerie and panties before starting work here. Operation jealousy is a resounding success.

***

Lio doesn’t think his last two weeks of bullshitting espionage could have prepared him for whatever the hell Galo Thymos’ room is.

In the ten seconds Lio that has stepped foot into Galo’s bedroom, he understands that Galo is some kind of firefighter otaku. There are wall scrolls hanging from either side of his bed, of traditional Japanese art of firefighters back in the whatever period. There are life size replicas of matois leaning against a surprisingly full bookcase. Lio walks over to see what kind of books they are, and he’s surprised again that they’re of actual substance: a lot of the books are about first aid and CPR, as well as layouts of the city. There are also some books on the history of firefighting, but Lio ignores them.

“Not much to work with, huh?” Galo asks, startling Lio enough to make him feel like he’s jumped out of his skin. Lio whirls around on him, and Galo holds his hands up in peace. “Sorry, sorry, you were just so focused!”

Galo flashes a charming grin at Lio, and Lio decides he hates it. Or he will hate it, when it stops being so damn effective.

Lio squints his eyes at Galo. “What do you mean?”

“My room!” Galo says, extending his arms. “I try to keep it tidy myself, since I’ve never had a personal maid before you. So, I don’t think you’ll find much work here.”

“Hmm,” Lio hums, not liking how smug Galo sounds. He takes a second look around the room, and spots something on the floor, by the foot of Galo’s bed. Lio goes over to it and retrieves it from the floor.

“I don’t know, Young Master,” Lio says, turning around and brandishing Galo’s black briefs in his hand. Galo’s entire face pales. “Looks like there’s still cleaning to be done around here.”

“Give those back!” Galo shrieks, and Lio laughs, skipping out of reach.

They do this game of cat and mouse for some minutes around the room, and even in Galo’s attached bathroom, until Galo charges, and tackles Lio onto his bed. Lio is still giggling, even as Galo wrenches his underwear from Lio’s grip, and holds it over his head like a banner of victory.

That’s when they both become aware that Galo is pinning Lio. On his bed. Galo is pinning Lio on his _bed._

Galo drops the underwear he fought so hard for, scrambling for an explanation. “Li—I’m sor—this isn’t—”

Lio reaches up, and wraps his arms around Galo’s neck, pulling him back down. “I don’t mind, Young Master.” Lio presses a kiss to Galo’s cheek.

Galo’s mouth is forced into a heavy frown, and his eyebrows are furrowed deep. Lio presses another kiss into the corner of Galo’s mouth, and Galo’s expression twitches.

“I’m happy to serve you in any way I can,” Lio adds, pressing another kiss to Galo’s chin. “Any way you want me.”

Galo is still being stubbornly upright, but Lio can see cracks in his resolve. Lio runs a fingertip down the length of Galo’s jaw. Galo’s expression softens.

“Tell me you want me, Galo,” Lio whispers, and the use of his name has Galo’s mask falling away. “I’m yours.”

“I…I wanted to do this right…” Galo protests weakly.

Lio almost scoffs at Galo’s honesty, but controls himself. “What’s ‘right’ between a master and maid? Isn’t it enough to hold each other now? Don’t you desire me, too?”

“I, I do, but,” Galo mumbles.

“Just let me take care of your _every_ need, Galo,” Lio murmurs, pressing a kiss to Galo’s neck.

Lio watches Galo’s resolve crumble away. Galo dips his head down, and kisses Lio full on his lips.

Lio moves his lips with Galo’s, sucking a little on Galo’s top and bottom lips, teasing them with his teeth. Galo breaks away to catch his breath, and Lio uses this moment to pinch Galo’s nipples through his t-shirt.

Galo moans, before clamping his mouth shut and blushing heavily. _How cute._ Lio twists the nipples between his fingers, forcing Galo to moan again.

“Does that feel good, Young Master?” Lio asks, teasing them with his blunt nails.

Galo blushes harder, hanging his head and murmuring something. Lio squeezes his nipples roughly, and watches Galo shiver.

“I can’t hear you, Young Master,” Lio prompts with a smirk.

Galo pitches forward, putting his mouth against Lio’s ear. “Call me Galo, please…”

Oh no. Lio is going to have _so_ much fun with him.

Lio turns his head and gives Galo an open, wet kiss. Lio swallows Galo’s moans as he continues to play with his nipples. Lio breaks the kiss and feels a thread of spit connecting through tongues.

“Think you can come like this, Galo?” Lio asks, one hand moving down Galo’s shaking abs.

Galo shakes his head. “I don’t know!”

_He’s really cute,_ Lio thinks, pulling his hands away. Galo looks at Lio like a pup whose treat got taken away. Lio tries not to laugh.

He soothes Galo with a kiss, and then says, “Turn over.”

Galo seems a bit confused, but obeys, rolling them over so Lio is on top. Lio shifts down, so he can straddle Galo’s thighs, and then pulls the waistband of Galo’s lounge-pants down, freeing the tent in his boxers. Lio sees the wet spot where the head must be confined, and pokes at it. Galo gasps.

Lio spreads his legs, and lifts up his skirt, to show off his underwear too. Lio’s wearing thin black panties, held up by strings at his hips. They’re already soaked and sticking to his folds.

Cheeks flushed and eyes wide, Galo swallows at the sight.

Lio smiles. He scooches forward, and lines up Galo’s erection with the separation of his folds. The head of Galo’s dick hits his clit, and Lio moans.

Galo nervously puts his hands on Lio’s hips, just above the strings of his panties. Galo’s palms are sweaty, but Lio doesn’t find them unpleasant against his skin.

“Is this ok?” Galo asks.

Lio lifts his skirt higher. “Yes. Now, I want you to move your hips with mine.” Lio lifts his skirt more, so he can take it into his mouth, and put his hands on Galo’s shoulders.

Lio rolls his hips, so that he’s rubbing his folds over the length of Galo’s hot, hard, dick. It takes Galo about three tries until he can match Lio’s rhythm, but once he does, it feels so _good._ Lio’s moans are muffled because he’s biting his skirt in his mouth, but Galo’s moans are full volume, gasps and sighs, and deep ahs.

Lio can feel every twitch of Galo’s dick against him, and every time the head hits his clit, sparks fly behind Lio’s eyes. His underwear is uncomfortably sticky now, and he’s sure Galo’s boxers aren’t doing much better.

Lio reaches down to cup Galo’s erection against himself, and lifts his hips to keep himself rubbing at a certain angle.

Lio spits his skirt out of his mouth and catches it with his free hand to hold it away. “Can you feel it, Galo?” Lio asks. “If we weren’t wearing our underwear, your dick would be rubbing against my hole.”

Galo gasps loudly, and Lio feels his dick jerk against his palm and folds, and heat seep in between them.

Lio moves his hand away, and drops his hips to grind down, milking Galo’s orgasm. Lio doesn’t stop until Galo squeezes his hips hard enough to bruise them, shivering from overstimulation.

Lio leans back to catch his breath, admiring he mess he’s made of the both of them. Galo’s face is completely red, and his mouth is open and wet, and his eyes are unfocused. What a look.

Lio slides down Galo’s legs, making sure to drag his wetness on them, and climbs off the bed to stand before Galo. Galo’s chest is still rising and falling harshly, but Lio can tell he has Galo’s attention, even if his eyes are still a little glazed over.

Lio spares a glance for Galo’s forgotten black briefs, that started this. He lifts his skirt again with one hand, and uses the other hand to untie the strings of his panties. He lets his underwear fall to the floor with a weak splat, and allows Galo to look at his bare folds for a moment before dropping his skirt.

“I’d say with this, we’re even, wouldn’t you, Young Master?”

Galo stares at him with so much heat in his eyes, Lio might mistake him for a burnish. Lio turns around and heads to the door of the room, but pauses before he steps out. He looks back at Galo still panting, still hungry, and grins.

“Let’s do this again soon, Galo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooooo officially aboard the horny train, where will this fic go? who knows??
> 
> leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed this chapter because i eat comments for sustenance since apparently asking for authentic chocolate biscuit pudding is not an option (:
> 
> if you want me to reply faster than never, hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips)


	3. Getting Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio's laying down the groundwork to make Galo obsessed with him, but he's met with some of bumps on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry there was no chapter last week! i really wish i could say it was because i went to the hospital, but it was because i was playing rune factory 4 special all that weekend. a ghost blocked my magic, and then dolce kicked my ass :')
> 
> then i went to the hospital two days later (-: not to worry, i don't have the new virus, or even any old virus; my body simply collapsed from stress ((-: it's ok though! i ordered fuit gumy (vitamins) to help
> 
> anyway i must fight the usps because my paycheck didn't come in time for me to deposit it and buy pokemon mystery dungeon dx and i must sit here consumed with rage and longing until my money comes through :,)
> 
> please enjoy this chapter!

They don’t want to waste time and money going to a printing store, so Lio, Meis, and Gueira are holed up in Lio’s office, hunched over Lio’s rickety desk, squinting at the cracked screen of Meis’ smartphone, trying to make heads or tails of the tossed schematics. They each have their own scrap of paper, and are doing their best to redraw what they see. Lio figures that between the three of them, _someone_ might get it right.

They’ve been at this for two hours now.

Guiera throws his pencil to the ground and yanks at his hair. “ARGH! I CAN’T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!” Gueira holds up his forged schematic for the other to see. It’s a bunch of scratches and scribbles. Lio might mistake it for modern art, if he saw it on the street. “THIS IS POINTLESS!” 

Meis sets aside his pencil too. “Gueira’s right, Boss. It’s past midnight, and we have to work tomorrow.”

“And we have to get up at the ass-crack of dawn to even get to work on time!” Gueira adds in a huff.

Lio sighs, and pinches the bridge of his nose. “…You’re both right. Let’s just call it a night.”

The three of them stand awkwardly around Lio’s desk and stare at each other. Despite all of them having circles under their eyes, the irritation of staying up from a fruitless effort has them all too keyed up to immediately go to sleep.

Lio rolls his shoulders to relax them. “Shall we all take a break in my room?”

Meis and Gueira both perk up at the suggestion. Gueira heads to the door first.

“I’ll grab the beer!” he says as he leaves.

Meis shakes his head a little before holding the door open. “After you, Boss.”

When they make it to Lio’s room, Gueira is already sitting on the floor in the middle, with a six-pack. Lio’s looks at the brand, and wrinkles his nose. It’s the cheap stuff, tastes like shit, but it’s all they can afford. Beer doesn’t go bad, and it’s an unhealthy morale booster at the very least.

Lio and Meis join Gueira, and they all take a can. They take their first gulps in comfortable silence, before Gueira speaks up.

“So Boss, how was it?”

Can still at his lips, Lio swallows a bitter mouthful, and raises a brow.

“You know! Foresight Jr.!” Gueira presses.

“Oh, Galo?” Lio says.

“You slept with him, right?” Meis asks.

After Lio had dropped his panties in Galo’s room and left, he had texted Meis and Gueira with a “Mission accomplished,” followed by a tongue out and peace sign emoji. Meis and Gueira both responded with eye emojis.

Lio shrugs. “Not really.” He takes another swig of beer. “I can’t let him have it all too early. I know he’s interested, but that’s not good enough. Galo’s like a puppy; a lot of energy and affection, but it’s no good if it’s not wholly focused on me. I have to figure out how to get my leash around his neck without making him realize he’s been caught.”

“I get what you mean,” Meis chimes in, and Lio doesn’t miss the way Meis’ eyes slide over to Gueira.

“So what _did_ you do then?” Gueira asks. He’s on his second can.

Lio smirks. “Just got him off, and teased him after. I think Kray actually kept him sheltered; he’s got the romantic mind of a virgin.”

Gueira pauses around his drink, considering. “Ain’t you a virgin too, Boss?”

Lio glares at him, and kicks at his knee. Gueira sputters, and almost spills his beer. 

It’s true that Lio left his home young, and being a Burnish on the run didn’t afford him any time for relationships. He was too paranoid to sleep around, either. And then he became the boss of the Mad Burnish, and his days were so exhausting, he usually fell asleep as soon as he ever let himself sit or lie down.

“I don’t see either of you keeping more company than your right hands, either,” Lio accuses.

Both Meis and Gueira blush and look away. They both stutter the beginnings of excuses, and then shut their mouths at Lio’s sharp look.

Meis coughs to diffuse the tension. “You have a plan, though, Boss?”

Lio smiles while he drains the rest of his beer. He reaches under his bed and pulls forward a box for Meis and Gueira to look into. Both of them scoot forward and peer inside, and then reel back and look at Lio in shock.

Lio may not have any practical experience, but he’s seen and read his fair share of porn, and amassed quite an impressive personal collection.

Lio shakes the box a bit, revealing more toys underneath the ones on top. “I may have a few ideas…”

***

Lio hears the measured steps of the maids walking down the corridor. 

He and Galo are pressed against each other in the indent of a doorway that’s cast in shadow, the light from a nearby window stretching near enough to almost reach Lio’s feet. Galo’s back is against the wall, and his hands have hiked Lio’s skirt up, so he has access to grab Lio’s hips and pull them flush against his own. Lio’s wearing a thong today, so if anyone were to approach from behind him, they’d see the Young Master Thymos groping his bare ass as they make out.

Lio sucks on Galo’s tongue as he estimates how far the maids are from passing their doorway. He can feel Galo’s hard length pressing against the crease of his thigh. The rhythmic tapping of the maids’ steps is getting louder.

Galo slips a finger under the string between his cheeks and teases the string out, stretching it away from Lio. This tightens the fabric over his folds, and Lio moans into Galo’s mouth, breaking the kiss and his clasped hands from Galo’s neck.

“Young Master, you mustn’t,” Lio gasps in his most breathy, needy, voice. Lio uses his free hands to push at Galo’s arms. “My break is almost over.”

Galo kisses Lio’s cheek. “Just take a longer break.”

Lio meets Galo’s kisses briefly, before turning away again. “I can’t, for the next hour I’m assisting the other maids in cleaning the first floor.”

Galo tries to pull Lio’s lips back against his own. “I’ll tell them I gave you more time.”

“No…” Lio protests between dragging kisses. “It’ll look strange if the new maid is so favored, especially by the acting master of the house. They’ll be suspicious.” Lio leans back to look Galo in his eyes. “What will we do if they report this to your father?”

Galo pouts. “I guess you have a point…”

Lio pecks a kiss onto that pout. “I’ll see you before I leave for the day.”

“But—” Before Galo can finish his sentence, Lio reaches around him, opening the door and shoving Galo into the room, and then pulling it closed with a click behind him.

Just then, the maids pass, and one peers into the alcove of the doorway.

“Oh, Lio, there you are! Are you finished with your break?”

Lio smiles sweetly at her. “Yes, just now. May I join you?”

“Of course! We were just on our way to the first floor.”

Lio waits for all of them to move ahead, before yanking the back of his skirt down over his ass, and following them.

***

Lio was worried at first, that he’d be too repulsed by the idea of sleeping with Kray Foresight’s son, adopted or not, to even get wet.

But as Galo stands before them in the entry of Foresight Manor, counting out their bi-weekly pay, Lio thinks he can get off on Galo’s fingers alone, knowing they came into contact with such big bills.

Thick, calloused, with blunt nails…Lio licks his lips, and imagines those fingers on him. _In him._

Galo holds three envelopes out, and Meis and Gueira take theirs immediately. Lio takes hold of his last, and Galo grins at him as he lets it go.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want direct deposit?” Galo asks.

None of them have bank accounts. 

“This is fine,” Lio says instead. Meis and Gueira nod in agreement with him.

Galo shrugs, then grins again. “Well, good work! See you three later!”

They turn to leave, but as Meis and Gueira open the double doors, Lio turns to look back. Galo is watching them, and smiles warmly when Lio sees him. Lio gives him a quick nod of acknowledgement, and turns back to exit the manor.

Lio frowns as he realizes Galo is charming enough that Lio wouldn’t mind Galo’s hands even if they weren’t flipping through cash.

He rubs at the stubborn blush flushing his cheeks.

***

On their day off, they open their envelopes in Lio’s office, pulling their individual stacks out and placing them on Lio’s desk.

Gueira whistles. “You sure are loved, Boss.”

Lio’s stack is a noticeable amount higher than Meis and Gueira’s, despite their wage being the same. So Galo snuck him some extra? How sweet. Lio smiles. He’ll be sure to reward him for this.

“Boss, that face is a bit scary,” Meis points out.

Gueira chuckles nervously. “There’s not gonna be a speck of Galo Thymos left after you eat him alive.”

Lio tilts his head, considering them. “And? Wasn’t that the plan all along?” Lio slaps his hand down on his stack of cash. “We’ll bleed Foresight dry from the inside, I’ll eat up his obedient son, and we’ll destroy the very foundation he stands on.” 

Lio feels his flames simmering under his skin. “When Kray Foresight comes back from his campaign, he won’t have a leg left to stand on in Promepolis. Everything he’s built up, we’ll burn it down.”

Meis and Gueira shiver in awe. They glance at each other, grin, and look back at their boss.

“We’ll follow you anywhere, Boss!” they say in unison.

Lio nods. “Good.” He looks at the money on the desk. “Now let’s figure out how we’re allocating our new funds.

They move the money around into different piles, and discuss what issues need more money, pulling the account books out as well to cover anything that might have been missed. Eventually, they settle into an agreement with four separate stacks: the biggest pile will go to rations, the second biggest is for medicine, the third for supplies like blankets, and the last for repairs.

They decide to work on two stacks at a time, and put the other two in the safe. The most pressing matters are: food and medicine. Now that they have much more money to work with, shopping at a convenience store isn’t going to cut it. They’ll need to go to a supermarket; a place with both groceries and a pharmacy.

And the only one is in the heart of Promepolis.

Lio leaves the office to get ready while Meis and Gueira prepare. Since they’ll be going to a more populated area and moving a lot more, Lio decides to dress more casually. He pulls out a simple black dress with a ruffled elastic mock turtleneck and cuffs. The sleeves are loose and airy, and the skirt isn’t too long or too short. Lio slips lace tights on underneath, and then finishes the look with a pair of combat boots.

There’s a knock on the door, and then Meis comes in.

“Boss, you all set?” he asks as he steps in.

Lio nods at him. He turns to face Meis fully, and the skirt moves around his thighs. “What do you think?”

Meis considers him. “It’s good, but…” Meis steps forward, going over to Lio’s makeshift vanity, and pulling out a tube of lipstick from the jumbled-up box of makeup he keeps there for disguises. Meis applies it on him before Lio can get a good look at the shade. Then Meis reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black scrunchie, pulling Lio’s bob into a ponytail, just leaving the hair that frames his face free. “There. Now, that’s super cute.”

Lio looks in the mirror, and sees that Meis has picked a lipstick that matches the shade of purple of his eyes. Lio touches the scrunchie in his hair and meets Meis’ eyes in the mirror.

“Where did you get this?”

Meis’ cheeks turn a bit pink and he looks away from Lio. “Gueira lifted it from a shop a while ago and gave it to me as a gift. Said if I was gonna grow my hair out, I should keep one of these around.”

Lio raises a brow. “And you carry it with you? Always?” Meis’ blush grows darker. “Does he know?”

Meis prolongs the silence for as long as he can, before sighing. “…Just drop it, Boss.”

Lio stares at Meis until he begins to fidget. Then Lio walks past him towards the door. “…All right, then. Let’s head out.”

They meet Gueira outside as he’s shoving reusable bags into the storage compartment under the seat of his motorcycle. Meis’ bike is parked next to his.

Gueira looks up at them and grins. “Yo, Boss! Lookin’ cute! Did Meis help ya out?”

“A little,” Lio admits. He wonders if he should do something to bring attention to the scrunchie Meis lent him, but the wind picks up, and a harsh breeze rushes past them.

Meis sneezes. He’s wearing a tank top and jeans, as usual.

Gueira shrugs his leather jacket off. “Geez, Meis. You’re always calling me an idiot, but at least I’m prepared!” Gueira goes over and puts his jacket on Meis’ shoulders. “Wear that.”

Meis splutters, but hugs the jacket around himself. “Wait, what about you?”

Gueira is already digging through the reusable bags he stuffed into the compartment, and yanks out a black hoodie. He tugs it on and slams the seat of his motorcycle down.

“Like I said, I’m always prepared!” Gueira boasts.

Lio and Meis say nothing as they stare at the lame, gimmicky mascot of Miami printed on the front of the sweatshirt.

They hit the road. Gueira leads, and Meis follows, with Lio riding behind him. Lio’s gripping the handle bar behind the seat, and he has his head turned to watched the landscape blur by through the limited scope of his helmet.

The desert gives way to the forest, and the forest falls away to the bright, reflective city. They park in the area of the lot designated for motorcycles, store their helmets under the seats, each put on a pair of sunglasses, and head in. 

Gueira grabs a cart and dumps all his reusable bags in it. Meis grabs a basket and wraps his free arm around Lio’s waist.

Gueira gives them a two fingered salute. “I’ll grab the food!”

He starts wheeling the cart away, but Lio stops him. “Gueira. Don’t buy anything that’s not on my list. Understand?”

Gueira nods quickly and dashes off. 

Meis shakes his head. “He’s definitely going to try to sneak some beer.”

“I’ll flush his smokes down the toilet if he tries,” Lio threatens. Then he gives Meis a sharp look. “And don’t you go sharing yours with him, if I do.”

Meis doesn’t answer, but starts moving towards the pharmacy, tugging Lio along.

They browse the over-the-counter aisles, grabbing adult and children’s cough syrup, pain relievers, and water-soluble immunization boosters. Lio grabs big bottles of daily vitamins too, to cover the nutrients the Burnish are losing from eating only nonperishable food.

They reach the “family planning” aisle, which has condoms, lube, pregnancy tests, and shit quality vibrators. Lio feels his eyes glaze over. Meis leans in, inspecting the prices.

“Should we buy some?”

“Huh?” Lio asks.

Meis lifts the arm balancing the basket, and grabs a box.

“Condoms.”

Lio remembers that they should probably keep a stock to prevent more mouths to feed, and maybe they should pick up some pregnancy tests too, but it’s not a priority, and they should focus on saving—

“Galo, isn’t that your maid?”

Lio turns his head to look over his shoulder and sees Galo with all his friends from Burning Rescue. They’re pushing a cart full of first aid kits and medical supplies, obviously picked up from a few aisles down, and they’re staring at him and Meis.

Aina is hugging Galo’s arm, like some piece of arm candy, and Lio narrows his eyes at that. But he doesn’t get to dwell on it long. 

A wave of horror washes over Lio as he realizes how bad this looks. Lio and Meis naturally act like a couple in public to avoid people from staring at them for too long. If Lio is out with Gueira alone, they’ll do the same.

So, Meis’ arm is still wrapped around Lio’s waist, and he’s crouched to Lio’s eye level, holding a box of condoms to Lio’s face.

If this doesn’t scream, _Yeah, I’m fucking your driver too,_ Lio doesn’t know what. Shit.

The tension is thick enough to suffocate an elephant, and then Gueira rounds the aisle from behind, with a cart full of food.

“Hey, I’m done! We going to the checkout yet?”

“Your gardener too?” Lucia asks.

Galo doesn’t even look like a kicked puppy. He looks like a mortally wounded, half drowned puppy clinging to life. 

Lio thinks he sees tears shining in Galo’s big, blue eyes. _Fuck._ How are they going to fix this? The gravity of this misunderstanding could jeopardize their whole operation.

Meis lets Lio go and straightens his posture. As the only person moving, everyone is watching him. With his newly free hand, Meis shoves his sunglasses on top of his head, grabs Gueira’s hoodie directly on the face of the stupid mascot, and pulls Gueira into a searing kiss.

Gueira squeaks in surprise, and Meis shoves his tongue into his mouth for everyone to see. They make out for a good three minutes, all of Gueira’s visible skin turning as red as his hair.

Meis finally pulls away with a wet smack, letting go of Gueira’s hoodie and patting the spot where he stretched the fabric.

“There you are, babe,” Meis says at last. “I was just asking our _roommate_ Lio what condoms she thinks would look cutest on your dick.”

Gueira gapes at him. “Don’t ask Bo—Lio that!! What’s wrong with you!?”

“Well, I mean, she gets to listen to us having sex _every night_ since the walls in our apartment are _super thin,_ so I figure she can actively participate by choosing the flavor of our rubbers.” Meis licks his lips. “Or do you wanna try the ribbed ones? I know I do.”

Gueira looks about ready to faint. Lio doesn’t blame him. Lio chances a glance back at Galo and his group, and sees them hurriedly rushing away, ears and napes bright red.

Lio lets out a sigh, but it’s not quite in relief. He’s a little apprehensive to go into work tomorrow and see Galo after this whole over-the top charade.

***

Galo is avoiding him. While Lio is attending to him, Galo never makes eye contact, and their conversation, if any, is awkward and stiff. Finally, when Lio’s break rolls around, Galo excuses himself to study.

Lio thinks he should have seen this coming, but it sucks, nonetheless. Since the first time they got “together,” Lio has spent every break with Galo, kissing and teasing him in whatever shrouded corner of the manor they could find. It’s been exhilarating and fun, and Lio knows that this is just part of his seduction tactic, but he misses Galo’s calloused palms running all over his body. He misses the feel of Galo’s chapped lips too…

Maybe Lio should have put out more? He hasn’t actually gotten Galo off since that time, weeks ago, but he doesn’t want to come off as too slutty.

Lio wanders over to the garage, and decides to spend his break with Meis.

Meis looks up from working over the open hood of one of the many stupidly sleek cars in Kray Foresight’s house-sized garage.

“Yo, Boss,” he greets, waving a screwdriver above his head. “Not sucking on your boytoy’s tits today?”

Lio rolls his eyes as he plops onto the workbench nearby. “He’s avoiding me like the plague, thanks to yesterday’s spectacle.”

Meis laughs, reaching deep into the bowels of the car. “My bad, but it was all I could think of in that situation. Thinking on your feet doesn’t always produce good results.” His hands come back greasy. 

Lio crosses his arms over his chest. He knows he has no room to complain, especially when Meis was the only one who did _something_ while he was panicking, but…Lio can’t help feeling just a _bit_ spiteful for his current situation.

“What about you? Is Gueira still refusing to talk to you?” Lio prods.

Meis pauses, then resumes loosening a screw. Lio watches his bicep flex and his hair spill over his shoulder in silence. Meis plucks the screw out, and sets the screwdriver aside.

“He can’t stay mad at me, forever,” Meis finally says. “I still have his favorite jacket, after all.”

Lio thinks he should tell Meis that maybe Gueira isn’t actually mad over being put in a compromising position, but rather, his feelings were tangled up, and Meis didn’t help by shrugging the whole thing off as a diversion.

Of course, Gueira hasn’t told Lio this. This is merely speculation of a boss on his closest subordinates.

Meis reaches into his pocket and pulls out the scrunchie, gathering up his hair into a loose bun. When he finishes, Lio sees that Meis has smeared his cheek with the grease on his hand.

“Meis,” Lio calls as he stands up. He walks over to Meis and picks up his apron. “Lean down.”

Meis does as told, and Lio uses his apron to wipe at Meis’ cheek.

He chuckles. “Think this gig is making you domestic, Boss.”

“Shut it, or I’m poking your eye,” Lio promises.

As Lio finishes rubbing the grease out to a faint smudge, the door to garage swings open. He hears a gasp followed by the shuffling of feet, and by the time Lio has spun around to look, he can see Galo’s back retreating.

“Ah, shit,” Meis curses. “You should go, Boss. He looked pretty hurt by the sight of us just now.”

Lio wants to groan, but he takes off after Galo instead. Galo seems to be running away with enough fervor to be running from reality as well, so Lio has to _sprint_ to catch up with him.

Lio chases him through the courtyard, around the fountain, and before Galo can round the side of the manor, Lio tackles him into the hedges that grow along the gates.

“Young. Master. Please. Wait,” Lio gets out between huffs. He’s sweaty.

Galo’s weight has crushed the bush underneath him. He’s covered in leaves, and staring up at Lio, speechless.

“Uh,” Gueira says.

Both Lio and Galo look to their left, and see Gueira has been trimming the hedges. He looks completely dumbstruck as well.

Lio recovers first. He gets off of Galo and stands straight, brushing the debris off his clothes with an air of indifference. Then, he holds out a hand for Galo.

“Come, Young Master. We’re returning to your room.”

Lio’s tone leaves no room for argument, so Galo takes Lio’s hand, and Lio pulls Galo out of the bush he destroyed.

The walk back to Galo’s room is silent as Lio holds Galo’s hand and pulls him along. Luckily no maids are in sight, or they’d be the hottest gossip among the workers in the manor. Lio finally lets Galo go to open his door. Galo walks inside, and Lio follows, shutting the door behind him.

Galo is standing in the middle of his room, fists clenched at his sides, and staring a hole into the floor.

Lio feels very much like a parent about to chastise his petulant child, and he’s already tired. Ignoring the return of an elephant in the room, Lio kicks his shoes off without caring where they land.

Galo flinches at the unexpected action. Lio stretches his feet and winces. This is what he gets for wearing just a thin pair of stockings.

“Agh, I think I’m gonna have blisters…”

“Sorry,” Galo mumbles.

Now, Lio’s really annoyed. “Ah? You’re what? Speak up.”

Galo pouts, hard. “Sorry,” he grinds out.

“You should be,” Lio says flatly. “You know, Galo, you could talk to me, when something upsets you. I may be your personal maid, but I am _not_ your mind reader. No matter how much time we spend together, I won’t always understand how you feel.” 

Lio grits his teeth as he ignores the stinging in his feet as he jabs a finger in Galo’s chest. “Instead of hiding behind your friends or running away, why don’t you just be _honest_ with me?”

Lio ignores how hypocritical he sounds. Not the point, and Galo doesn’t need to know.

Galo grabs Lio’s hand and pulls it away from his chest, but keeps it in his grip. “Well, what about you!? You didn’t tell me you were living with Meis and Gueira! I thought you were just close coworkers from the same company! And then I hear Meis asking you if you need condoms, what am I supposed to think!? Your skinship with both of them is too much even if they’re gay and in a relationship!”

Lio glares back at Galo. “They’re my _friends,_ Galo! I’ve never complained about Aina sticking to you, have I!? And yesterday, they were just fucking around…”

“Well I’m not!” Galo shouts. “I’m serious about us!”

Galo’s hand around Lio’s is starting to get clammy with sweat. “I…ugh…this isn’t how I wanted to tell you…” Galo shakes his head fast to clear it, and Lio is reminded of a big dog. Galo looks directly into Lio’s eyes with an intense expression, but it melts, and he glances down to the side. Both his hands are gripping Lio’s now. “I…really like you, Lio. And I know you might not match my affection, but I don’t want to lose you!”

“Who says I don’t feel the same as you?” Lio asks in an even voice.

Galo looks like he’s trying to shrink in on himself. “I, well, my friends think…”

“Look at me, Galo,” Lio demands. He puts his free hand on his chest as he meets Galo’s gaze. “Don’t consult your friends. _Ask me.”_

Galo blushes, but straightens his shoulders. “Lio. Do you like me?”

Lio smiles. He steps forward, slipping his hand free from Galo’s grip. He reaches up, but without the help of his shoes, he has to get on his toes a bit, and it hurts like a bitch. He wraps his arms around Galo’s neck and pulls him down into a hug. Lio scratches his fingers soothingly through the short parts of Galo’s hair.

“Yes,” Lio whispers. “Of course I like you, my cute, handsome, Galo. I fully intend to keep you all to myself.”

Galo starts to shake, and Lio thinks of comforting him, but Galo suddenly hugs him around the waist and swings him around.

“LIO! I’m so happy!!” Galo cheers.

Lio finds himself laughing with Galo, and when stops spinning, they kiss. Lio tries to wrap his legs around Galo’s waist, but he ends up bumping a blister and hissing in pain.

“Oh, right, your feet!” Galo runs them over to the desk in his room, and sits Lio on top of it. Galo sits himself on the chair, and opens the bottom drawer of his desk. “Hang tight, I’ve got a first aid kit in here.”

Galo pulls the box out and opens it up, setting it on the desk next to Lio. Then Galo pats his thighs with a smile. “Alright, let me see them!”

Lio lifts his feet and sets them in Galo’s lap. Galo picks one up and examines the skin through the thin fabric of the stockings. He repeats the action with the other foot. Then he squeezes them softly, in a brief massage.

Galo pulls some alcohol wipes and bandages from the first aid kit. “Ok, Lio, take your stockings off and let me tend to your wounds.”

It’s Lio’s turn to pout. “I can’t really do that.”

Galo blinks at him blankly. “Why?”

Lio rubs his thighs together, then lifts his skirt up. “I’m not wearing anything under here _but_ my stockings,” he admits. The stockings are so sheer they leave nothing to the imagination.

Galo stares with his mouth open.

Lio frowns and pushes Galo’s chin up with his foot. “I meant to show you under better circumstances, but I guess it can’t be helped.”

Galo’s face is a startling shade of red. Lio didn’t even notice him blush, with how fast the blood rushed to his face.

Lio stares at him. Galo turns his head away, but Lio uses the same foot to turn his head back to face him. Galo’s face is redder.

Lio raises a brow and smirks. He drags his toes down the length of Galo’s neck, and then presses his foot in the center of Galo’s chest, over his heart. He can feel Galo’s heart beating.

Lio tips his chin up, looking down at Galo’s bashful expression. “You like this?”

Galo fidgets under his foot, but doesn’t respond. Lio pushes at Galo’s chest, forcing him back. “Hey. Answer me.” Galo’s fixated on the length of Lio’s leg, wrapped in thin, sheer fabric. Lio adjusts his other foot in Galo’s lap, and accidently bumps Galo’s erection. “Oh. Nevermind.”

Galo’s bright red enough to be one of those firetrucks he dreams of riding one day. Lio slides his foot down the length of Galo’s torso, and stops just above Galo’s dick, pressing into his stomach.

“You want it?” 

Galo’s breathing is heavy. When he meets Lio’s gaze, his eyes are a bit hazy. He nods.

Lio lifts his other leg and puts his foot on the armrest of Galo’s chair. He’s giving Galo an amazing view, but also creating a perch for his arm, so he can rest his chin on his hand.

“Then show me. Pull your dick out for me like a good boy.”

His hands are shaking, but Galo reaches for the waistband of his pants and lifts his hips despite the weight of Lio’s foot pushing him down. He pulls his pants and underwear down enough for his dick to bounce out, and Lio takes his time getting a good look at it.

So Lio wasn’t mistaken before; Galo _is_ big. He’s the perfect ratio of long and thick. It’s almost a porn star dick, but looking at Galo as a whole, his dick is actually proportional to his body. 

Lio lifts his foot, and carefully traces a vein with his toes. The head is as flushed read as Galo’s face, and it’s leaking precome everywhere. Lio thinks it’s cute. Without warning, Lio flattens his foot on Galo’s dick, applying some light pressure.

Galo gasps, drool escaping the corner of his mouth.

Lio hums. “Do you want to come like this, Galo?” He grinds his foot just a little harder, curling his toes over the head, and feeling the precome seep into his stockings.

Galo moans, but shakes his head. Lio raises a brow in surprise. Galo directs his attention between Lio’s legs, and swallows. Lio smiles and lifts his skirt higher, moving his other hand to spread his folds open through the stockings. Galo leans forward, but Lio presses his foot harder into his erection to stop him.

“Nope!” Lio says cheerfully. He reaches over the pinches Galo’s cheek. “I’m still mad at you for jumping to conclusions and giving me the runaround. So, you don’t get to eat me out.” Lio eases his fingers and pats Galo’s cheek to soothe it. “Next time, I promise.”

Lio jumps down from the desk and turns around, to lean on his elbows over it. He wiggles his ass and looks over his shoulder. “How about fucking my thighs like this?”

Lio can’t properly see Galo’s expression from this angle, but he feels Galo’s hand squeeze his thigh, and the other lifts his skirt up to his waist. 

Lio can’t stop his smirk. He stretches himself further on the desk like a satisfied cat, as Galo gropes his stocking-clad ass. Galo leans over him and kisses Lio’s cheek. His hands are moving lower, gripping just below his ass, thumbs pulling a space open at the top of Lio’s pressed thighs.

“Lio…” Galo whispers in his ear. He sounds so wrecked and Lio _loves it._ Lio feels the wet head of Galos dick bump against the back of his thigh. “Can I…?”

Lio reaches a hand to cup the back of Galo’s head and keep Galo pressed against him. “Mm, do it. I want to feel you through the stockings.”

Galo pushes his hips forward, and Lio feels him slide in. Galo moves his hands up to hold Lio’s hips, and Lio tightens his thighs.

Lio likes the dragging friction of Galo’s dick and the stockings rubbing against him. Feeling Galo’s thighs slap against his own, feeling the whole length of Galo between his thighs, feeling the head peeking out to brush his clit…Lio moans, clenching his fists and thighs tighter. The sensation tingles up his spine, and Galo pressing him down against the desk is making the warmth in his belly burn faster. Lio feels the coil of his orgasm winding tight, ready to snap.

Galo is biting into his exposed nape, probably leaving hickies all over. Usually Lio would yank Galo’s ear or do something to get him to stop because he doesn’t want visible marks, but he’s too close to care now.

Lio gasps as he feels his orgasm closing in. The hand cupping Galo’s head fists his hair and pulls. “Galo, Galo, Galo,” Lio chant-sobs as his orgasm crashes over him, and he feels the stickiness of his release soaking his stockings and thighs. Maybe Galo’s dick too.

Galo lasts another five, hard, fast thrusts, and then he comes too, pulling Lio up off the desk to kiss him through it. Lio feels Galo’s dick soften between his thighs as they keep kissing, and Lio finally relaxes his legs. They feel like jelly.

Galo holds Lio up with one arm around the waist, and the other works at rolling his stockings down. When they’re halfway down his thighs, Galo plops back onto his chair, taking Lio with him on his lap. Galo rolls the stockings the rest of the way off from there, and then throws them aside.

Lio is still worn out, the exhaustion from his sprint earlier hitting him, along with post-orgasm sleepiness. Galo kisses his cheek, and gingerly lifts his leg to get access to his ankle, to dress the blisters from earlier. Lio dozes off before he can feel Galo tend to his other foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed the mad burnish shenanigans this chapter!
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) for all the latest on my writing (suffering)! 
> 
> i've noticed a few new followers lately and i can only guess it's from this fic? please don't be afraid to chat with me guys, my friend dm'ed me a god-tier galolio art (the link to this tweet is broken every time i try to put it here so just ask and i will send it to you) and my literal response was "GDSDGSSGFD LET ME LIVE IN GALOS CHEST HAIRRR"
> 
> i am not cool. but you all read my fic, so...you knew that
> 
> 'til next chapter!!

**Author's Note:**

> i appreciate you taking the time to read my fic!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a kudos and comment!
> 
> you can also message or @ me on [twitter,](https://twitter.com/jellyfishquips) i'm always there so i'll respond to you faster.
> 
> 'til next time!


End file.
